Pourquoi j'ai fui
by LylybellaBlack
Summary: Sirius rentre au manoir Black à la fin sa 6e année. Il fait la connaissance d'un mystérieux invité. Fortement attiré par cet homme, Sirius devient enclin a accepter sa présence, alors même que, il en ait persuadé, celui-ci pratique la magie noire. Découvrez la vrai raison qui à poussée Sirius à fuir sa famille dégénérée. SB/LV et warnings à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Alors que Sirius rentre au manoir Black après sa 6e année, il fait la connaissance d'un mystérieux invité. Fortement attiré par cet homme, Sirius devient enclin a accepter sa présence, alors même que, il en ait persuadé, celui-ci pratique la magie noire.

 **Disclamer :** Ce sont les personnages de l'univers de J.K. Rowling.

 **Rating :** M, obligatoire puisque la scène se passe au manoir Black : magie noir, sang pur, éduction Black...

 **Warning :** Cette fanfiction comportera sans aucun doute un slash, de la violence (torture psychologique mais pas que), et plein d'autres danger qui vous seront mit au dessus des chapitre concerné.

 **Note de l'auteur :** ce couple est un défi deAnge Phoenix (spéciale dédicace!)

 **Pourquoi j'ai fui**

Lors de sa sixième année, ses parents l'avaient prévenu que cet été, il ferait la rencontre d'un homme très proche de la famille. Il avait geint dans les bras de son meilleur ami tout le temps qu'avait duré le voyage du Poudlard Express, qui les ramènerait chez eux pour deux long mois. Rencontrer un ami de la famille, pour ses parents, ça signifiait, rencontré un homme qui adorait pratiquer la magie noire. Encore un cinglé de plus sous leur toit pour un durée indéterminée. Remarque un de plus ou un de moins... Après tout ne dit-on pas que plus on est de fou plus l'on rit ? Et bien lui pouvait vous dire que lorsqu'on était entouré de vrais fous, on riait beaucoup moins. Et un seul pouvait vraiment faire la différence.

Mais bon, maintenant qu'il était dans sa chambre, au manoir Black, il ne pouvait plus fuir. Ou peut être qu'en sautant par la fenêtre...

 **« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Sirius, une jambe par-dessus son rebord de fenêtre, fixait son frère cadet d'un œil mauvais pour l'avoir interrompu dans sa 'merveilleuse' idée de 'fuyons tant qu'on le peut encore'. Il repassa tranquillement son pied sur le sol ferme et siffla l'air de rien en se redirigeant vers sa valise qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte.

 **\- Je range mes affaires. Ça ne se voit pas ? »**

Regulus, dubitatif, et ne souhaitant vraiment pas entrer dans un débat aussi puéril que 'mais si tu apprêtait à sauter de cette fenêtre' avec son frère, tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière lui. Si ses parents passait par là, Sirius aurait, au moins, le temps de s'enfuir vite fait.

/ / / / / / / / / /

L'heure du dîner ne tarda pas à arriver, et avec elle, la rencontre avec ce mystérieux 'ami' de la famille. Sirius ne se pressa pas, mais alors, vraiment pas, pour descendre les marches de l'escalier. Et bien sur, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, tout le monde était déjà installé, et il reçut un regard mauvais de son horrible matrone. Il se retint de justesse de lui tirer la langue et s'installa à la dernière place vide, à la droite de son père.

Voilà d'ailleurs, un fait étonnent qu'il soit assis à la droite de son père. D'habitude, sa mère le rejetait plutôt en bout de table pour ne pas qu'il fasse 'honte' à sa famille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on lui servit son entrée, qu'il remarqua l'homme qui était assis en face de lui. Le 'fameux'. Il dégageait un prestance qui coupa un instant le souffle de Sirius. _'Plongé_ _bien profondément_ _dans la magie noire à n'en pa_ _s_ _douter'_ , se dit-il avec mauvaise foi. Cet inconnu l'attirait comme un aimant. C'était à vous en glacer le dos.

 **« Sirius, je te présente...** , commença sa génitrice avec un regard hautain pour son fils, qui le lui rendit bien.

 **\- Tom. Tom Riddle,** finit l'inconnu, coupant ouvertement la parole à Walburga.

Sirius tourna vers l'inconnu, un visage ahuri. D'autant plus lorsque, la femme qui servait d'autorité familiale ne répliqua pas. Sirius en resta sur le cul, et regarda sa 'mère' avec un regard suspicieux. Doutant que ce soit bien cette femme paranoïaque du 'c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot et puis c'est tout', qu'il connaissait si bien.

 **\- Tom... Laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils aîné, Sirius,** conclut enfin son père, attirant le regard de Sirius sur lui.

 **\- C'est un plaisir** , répondit le dénommé Riddle. Au regard que lui jeta la terreur du manoir, Sirius se dit que pour une fois mieux valait se tenir à carreaux, il était en terrain ennemi.

 **\- De même. »** , dit-il d'un ton mielleux, laissant bien entendre par là qu'il n'adhérait pas du tout à l'ambiance sordide qui semblait prendre place autour de cette table.

Sa réplique semblait avoir refroidit ses parents, qui n'ouvrirent plus la bouche pendant de longues minutes. Sirius en fut ravie et se permit, tout à son aise, d'admirer le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il semblait être dans la fleur de l'âge, plutôt jeune, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Ses cheveux noirs d'encre et ses yeux pourpres contrastaient sur sa peau blanche. À peu de choses, Sirius aurait put croire qu'il s'agissait d'un cousin germain. Mais il avait cette aura. Ça semblait l'attirer et ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Rien à voir avec celle de cette famille, qui le rebutait plus que tout, hormis la touche de noirceur profonde. Mais après tout, il n'était pas un expert. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

La conversation reprit doucement. Mais autour de Regulus, cette fois. Et ses parents semblaient bien plus enthousiastes à converser sur leur fils cadet. Au point que ça en équerra Sirius, qui sortit de table et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

/ / / / / / / / / /

 **«** **Vous ne semblez pas très enclin à me parler...** , remarqua l'invité de ses parents.

 **\- Ce n'est pas spécialement contre vous. Il se trouve que tout les amis ne mes parents ne m'inspire** **nt** **aucune sympathie** , expliqua l'aîné de la famille Black.

 **\- Et vous ne chercher même pas à les connaître, ou puis-je espérer une parole agréable de votre part ?** , demanda Riddle avec une touche de cynisme.

 **\- Le fait seul que vous soyez venu me parler ajoute à votre charme naturel, et peut vous faire espérer un hochement de tête poli de ma personne** , dit Sirius avec un faux air d'arrogance. **D'ailleurs, pourquoi venir me parler ? Mon frère est plus malléable que moi et bien plus porté vers la magie noire** , ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de suspicion, en plissant le nez.

 **\- Je vous trouve plus 'sympathique'** , sourit l'homme en insistant sur le dernier mot.

 **\- Oh, vraiment ?** , sourit Sirius à son tour. **Seriez-vous humain ?** , demanda-t-il avec un faux air surpris des plus ridicules, une main sur le cœur.

L'homme eut un sourire énigmatique, et après un hochement de la tête, se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres, pouffa en le voyant s'enfuir, se donnant par là-même, un côté mystérieux. Il retourna à ses activités, à savoir regarder le plafond et s'ennuyer ferme, et la pensée qu'il y avait encore deux long mois avant le retour à Poudlard le fit soupirer.

Quand le visage de l'inconnu s'imposa à son esprit, il se dit que finalement, il y aurait peut être une chance que cet été soit meilleur que le précédent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :** Alors ça va être un gros mixe de tout. Cette fic est faite pour durer sur plusieurs chapitres. L'avancée vers les warnings progresse doucement. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça vous plaise, et merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Voici donc mon deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 : petit frère**

Depuis une heure et demi qu'il fixait le plafond, Sirius se dit qu'il avait suffisamment joué les rebelles pour esquiver ses parents au petit déjeuner, et descendit pour piquer dans les placards de la cuisine. En remontant dans sa chambre -parce qu'il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable- il se prit quand même une marche et s'explosa le menton sur le pallier du deuxième étage. En relevant la tête, il vit le 'p'tit nouveau' le fixer, un rictus amusé dansant sur ses lèvres.

 **« Salut !** , dit le jeune Black en se redressant, ses bras chargés de preuves de son crime récent. **Aurais-tu vu ma dignité ? Je crois qu'elle à fui de ce côté. »** , sourit-il en pointant du doigt, le couloir à sa droite.

L'homme eut un bref rire clair et l'aida à porter ses en-cas jusque dans sa chambre. Sirius lui proposa de s'asseoir avec lui dans son lit et rigola en voyant le haussement de sourcils de l'invité.

 **« Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage** , précisa-t-il, à l'apparente gêne de son vis-à-vis. **Aller, viens,** répéta-t-il, en frappant les draps à l'emplacement vide à côté de lui. **Et si mes parents te demandent, tu n'aura qu'à leur dire que je t'ai fait du chantage.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de tes parents** , répliqua Tom en s'approchant, tout de même, du lit pour prendre place à côté de lui.

 **\- Ah oui ?** , demanda Sirius, vraiment surpris par la remarque. **Tu serais bien le premier que je rencontre** , sourit-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. **Même moi ils me font flipper.**

 **\- Tes parents te font peur ?** , répéta Tom avec surprise. **Tu n'en laisse rien paraître pourtant.**

 **\- Tu sais, quand tu as été élevé par ces tarés, tu ne peux que avoir peur de leurs cerveaux détraqués** , rit nerveusement Sirius, laissant transparaître une gène flagrante. L'atmosphère s'alourdit légèrement, et l'héritier des Black repoussa la nourriture qu'il avait étalée devant lui.

 **\- Alors tu es à Gryffondor ?** , demanda le p'tit nouveau, changeant de sujet de manière flagrante.

 **\- Tu n'y vas pas dans la demi-mesure, toi. Je ne te pensais pas aussi direct** , sourit Sirius.

 **\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne t'encombrais pas de faux-semblants. Tu es direct et tu ne mâche pas tes mots. C'est agréable de discuté avec toi »** , conclut le jeune homme.

Sirius rougit et détourna le regard. Il le remercia du bout des lèvres et se redressa pour se donner une contenance. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur Regulus.

 **« Sirius, t'aurais pas une...** , il se tut en remarquant que son frère n'était pas seul. Je repasserais plus tard, dit-il en faisant mine de fermer la porte.

 **\- Attends, Regulus !** , cria Sirius. **Qu'est ce que tu veux?** , demanda-t-il, en rejoignant son frère dans le couloir.

 **\- Méfie-toi de lui** , Sirius, chuchota le plus jeune. **C'est un ami des parents, tu sais. »**

Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour son grand frère. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, et ne résista à son envie de le prendre dans ses bras, que parce qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du couloir, et que si les parents débarquaient, ils auraient tout les deux des problèmes. Et attirer des problèmes à son petit frère, était bien l'une des dernières choses qu'il aurait souhaité.

 **« T'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu sais, il semble vraiment différent des...**

 **\- Il 'semble', oui. C'est justement ça le problème. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance** , coupa Regulus.

L'angoisse se lisait dans ses yeux, et un instant, Sirius se dit que peut être son frère n'avait pas tord. Il plissa les yeux, et observa les traits de son frère déformé par l'inquiétude. Il caressa la joue de son petit frère, le rassurant.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'entends ce que tu me dis. Je ferais attention, je te le promet** , dit-il doucement. **Que voulais-tu ?**

Regulus l'observa encore quelques instants. Il voulais s'assurer que son frère avait bien compris ses paroles, et cherchait la réponse dans les grands yeux noisettes de cet idiot de Gryffondor.

 **\- Il te reste des sucettes ? »**

Sirius resta perplexe une demi-seconde, avant de s'écrouler de rire. Il rit tellement qu'il en tomba par terre et que les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Lui qui s'attendait à un grand discours de son frère sur les devoirs de vacances donnés par les professeurs... Il aurait dû se douter connaissant son cadet qu'il avait encore oublié de faire le plein de sucreries, mais ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Là que ça le prenait par surprise, il n'avait pas pu se retenir d'exploser de rire. Il rentra dans sa chambre, un sourire scotché aux lèvres et fouilla dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il en tira une poignée de sucettes, et les tendit à son frère, qui n'avait pas franchit le seuil de sa chambre. Regulus se retourna et partit sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme qui observait la scène, un snickers à la main.

 **« Tiens ! Tu aimes les snickers, toi aussi ? Ce sont mes chocolats préférés. Je fais du chantage à Kreatur pour qu'il m'en achète à l'insu de mes parents** , blablata Sirius en se rasseyant près de Tom. **Parce que c'est une marque moldue** , termina-t-il. Et il explosa une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant le sorcier recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il essayait vraiment. Il savait que son petit frère avait sans doute raison au sujet de cet homme. Il pratiquait la magie noire. Ça Sirius n'en doutait plus depuis leur premier accrochage au sujet de leurs croyances respectives. Le sujet avait très vite dérivé sur la pratique de la magie noire, sous toutes ses formes.

Mais bizarrement, ça ne rebutait plus Sirius. Enfin, plus tant que ça. Et Tom Riddle avait repris, comme il se devait, toute la place dans ses pensées.

Toute cette première semaine de vacances, n'avait été que jeux de regards, petits sourires et frôlements discret au détour d'un couloir. Sirius suspectait même que l'autre homme provoquait la plupart de ces rencontres. Mais le charme de Tom le fascinait, et l'attirait. Inexorablement.

Il cherchait son contact. Voilà pourquoi, en ce dimanche après-midi, il était à la bibliothèque, faisant mine de lire un livre -sur la magie noire. En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lisait, il savait juste qu'à cette heure-ci, Tom devait passer pour faire des recherches dans les milliers de livre que possédait sa famille.

Et il ne déçu pas ses espérances. Au début, Sirius se fit discret. Il vit Tom s'emparer d'un livre, et le feuilleter. Il était beau, Sirius ne pouvait le nier. Il fit mine de se replonger dans sa lecture, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme ne le remarque. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

 **« Je pensait que la magie noire t'exécrait** , commença-t-il.

Sirius releva la tête, et la rabaissa sur le livre qu'il lisait pour en lire le titre : _'Mille et une tortures, plus douloureuses les unes que les autres'_.

 **\- Je faisait des recherches pour mes parents** , sourit Sirius. **C'est très intéressant** , affirma-t-il.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas** , rit l'invité.

Puis, il vint s'asseoir près du jeune Black pour se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre intitulé : _'Potions d'amour éternel'_. Sirius fut légèrement mal à l'air en comprenant le sous-entendu. Pour se donner contenance, il se releva et reposa son livre sur l'une des centaine d'étagère, et chercha un nouveau livre. Il sourit en apercevant le titre d'un livre un peu plus loin. Tom avait relevé la tête en le voyant se relever et il se mordit la lèvre, en lorgnant sur le postérieur qui lui faisait face.

Sirius était se saisissait du livre, quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Son père entra dans la pièce et fut plus que surprit d'y trouver son fils aîné. Surtout en compagnie de cet homme. Il vit son garçon lui jeter un regard meurtrier avant de s'enfuir de la bibliothèque à grand pas.

Tom était ennuyé par cette interruption. Il se releva et rangea le livre qu'il avait entre les mains, avant de s'approcher de l'étagère près de laquelle se trouvait l'adolescent quelques secondes auparavant. Il lorgna sur le titre du livre qui dépassait des autres, tous bien alignés sur le meuble, et un sourire revint orner ses lèvres en lisant le titre : _'_ _Kamasutra'._


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 _AmbreKuchiki47 :_ niark niark niark !

 _Chambre :_ ce sera pas pour tout de suite !

 **Warning :** Un chapitre où Bébé Black va souffrir un peu...

 **Chapitre 3 : La colère d'Orion Black**

Une heure que le repas était terminé, et Sirius ne s'était, encore une fois, pas présenté. Sa mère ne manquerait pas d'en être furieuse mais par dessus tout, c'était la colère de son père qu'il redoutait le plus. Sa mère avait une colère brute, physique, éphémère et facile à déceler bien que dangereuse. Sirius avait l'habitude de ses méthodes. Une femme née Black, avec tout les traits qui caractérisaient cette famille, mais cette famille il en faisait parti, donc, il comprenait son caractère.

Mais son père... il restait un Black, dur, et froid. Mais sa colère, elle, était douce, subtile, et tellement plus terrifiante. Sirius avait toujours eut peur de sa mère. C'était une Black puissante, au caractère bien trempé, et à la prestance dû à sa naissance. Mais son père...

À bien y réfléchir, seule sa mère savait le faire plier. Pour tous, sa mère était celle qui prenait toutes les décisions, parce que son père se faisait manipuler par elle. Mais ce que les gens oubliaient souvent, c'est qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble, et qu'il était tout les deux des Black de naissance. Les femmes étaient, serte, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, mais c'était les hommes qui avaient le pouvoir.

Si sa mère avait eu l'instinct maternelle, elle aurait pu facilement le protéger de son père. Mais sa mère ne l'avait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Ni pour lui, ni pour Regulus, malgré les croyances de certains. Non, Sirius était bien trop proche de son petit frère, pour que sa mère puisse en faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Sirius protégerait son frère autant qu'il le pourrait. De la folie de ses parents, de la folie de ce monde, et de la folie de cette guerre qui fait rage au dehors et de ce Voldemort plus qu'il ne l'avait fait pour la magie noire, il le protégerait... aussi longtemps qu'il en serait capable.

Sirius entendit la canne de son père frapper le sol de manière régulière, et de plus en plus fortement à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte de sa chambre. Assis devant sa coiffeuse, se démêlant les cheveux, le jeune Black scrutait attentivement sa porte, qu'il ne voyait que dans le reflet du miroir. Il vit la poignée dorée tourner dans le vide, et le battant de la porte pivoter. Son père apparu dans le reflet du grand miroir, et Sirius trembla imperceptiblement. Il prit conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle à ce moment là. Mais, il continua à se brosser les cheveux, comme si de rien était, pour se donner une contenance, alors que l'homme refermait la porte derrière lui, scellant le destin de son fils.

Mr. Black s'avança à hauteur de sa progéniture. Son premier fils, rien ni personne ne pourrait replacer Sirius à ses yeux. Son garçon. Il avait cette prestance qui caractérisait si bien sa famille. Un prestance que son frère portait avec défaut, alors que lui...

Il arborait cette beauté sombre depuis sa naissance. Un titre qu'il n'avait pas usurpé, et qui lui collait au corps si joliment. Sa femme avait tord. Sirius était un Black jusqu'au bout des ongles, lui n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il avait cette manière de lui résister, de le regarder... Sa femme ne comprenait pas. Son fils, le seul qu'il reconnaisse en réalité, était son digne héritier. Il le voyait si bien. C'était un prince, c'était un Black. Il suffisait simplement de voir avec quelle facilité il braquait l'attention sur lui, avec quelle grâce il manipulait tout son monde, avec quelle dignité il relevait la tête face à sa mère, lui rappelant inconsciemment sa place. Son garçon était simplement trop précoce, mais dans quelques années, il aurait le monde à ses pieds.

Le bruit que fit la brosse sur le meuble les ramena tout les deux sur terre, et Orion se rappela pourquoi il était là. Il sourit intérieurement en réalisant que, sans doute sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rendent compte, son fils l'avait fait patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 **« Ta mère n'est pas satisfaite de ton comportement vis-à-vis de notre invité** , commença-t-il. **Il se trouve que ce comportement commence, moi aussi, à m'irriter.**

 **\- Père...** tenta Sirius, sans se tourner vers lui.

 **\- T'ai-je demandé de m'interrompre** , intervint-il. **Je sais que tu n'es pas sans ignorer la raison de ma présence ici, et tu sais, tout comme moi, qu'aucune défense ne marchera à ce stade.** Il voyait son fils fixer son propre reflet pour ne pas relever la tête, alors que lui se tenait maintenant debout à côté de la coiffeuse. **Sirius... »** , il s'arrêta, savourant le prénom de son garçon sur sa langue.

Il le voyait le dos droit et tendu, les mains, sur ses cuisses, serrées l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. _'C'est ça. Montre-moi comme ton nom te sied, fils.'_ , pensa l'homme en voyant Sirius reculer son tabouret, pour se lever et lui faire face. Il reçu un regard froid et arrogant. Tellement plus noble que le regard respectueux et soumis de son autre progéniture.

 **« Avez-vous au moins demandé au concerné, si mon comportement lui...** , commença Sirius, avec un ton distant et cinglant.

 **\- Silence, enfant** , coupa à nouveau Mr. Black. Mais il savait son fils plus têtu, et il ne fut pas déçu.

 **\- Mais père, Tom...** , essaya à nouveau son enfant.

 **\- J'ai dit : silence. »** , finit calmement le plus âgé, en claquant sa canne sur le parquet ancien.

Il s'approcha plus près de son aîné, et sortit sa baguette. Sirius se tendit mais ne fit aucun mouvement, ayant déjà expérimenté le doloris de sa mère, il priait juste pour que celui de son père ne soit pas plus douloureux. Il vit un sort partir sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de la bouche de son père. Et des larmes lui échappèrent.

L'homme vit son fils tomber par terre et chercher un repère à tâtons. Sa robe de soie ne couvrait plus son corps et des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Pourtant il gardait cette grâce digne de son rang, même à terre, même tremblant de peur.

Sirius ne voyait plus rien. Pas comme si un voile sombre couvrirait son regard, non, si encore il ne voyait que du noir... Il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir. Non, il ne voyait simplement plus rien. Ni noir, ni couleur, tout ce qui l'entourait était devenu vide de sens.

Il n'entendait plus rien. Pas comme si tout c'était tu, non, car même dans ces cas-là, il y avait toujours une pensée pour troubler le calme ambiant. Là, il n'y avait plus rien. Le silence absolu. Rien...

À cet instant, Sirius ne ressentait qu'une peur viscérale. Une terreur violente qui terrassait son cœur. Un effroi tel que tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses larmes avaient glissé de ses yeux sans qu'il ne le sente. Ses mains parcouraient frénétiquement tout l'espace à sa porté pour trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un. Il ne savait plus rien à part qu'il était terrorisé.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il entendit une voix. **« Tout va bien** , disait-elle. **Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant. Je suis là** , disait-elle encore. Et bientôt, il sentit deux bras le relever. Une personne l'étreignit, et le souleva du sol. Il s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses jointures blanchirent autour du tissu qu'il serrait. **Je ne te laisserait pas. C'est terminé** , entendit-il encore. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir. Il voyait le visage de son père qui le regardait alors qu'il le déposait doucement sur son lit.

 **\- Papa** , pleura-t-il, en étreignant son père comme si sa vie en dépendait. **Ne pars pas** , continua-t-il.

 **\- Chut** , tout va bien, répondit-il. **Tu es en sécurité. Dors maintenant.**

Il mit son garçon sous les couvertures, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sa main était prisonnière de celle de Sirius, et il n'aurait voulu lui faire lâcher prise pour rien au monde. Son premier né ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Il avait du avoir terriblement peur pour avoir de telles réactions. Mais au moins, il retiendrait la leçon.

Il attendit qu'il tombe dans un sommeil profond avant de quitter la chambre de son fils le plus silencieusement possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Les choses biens**

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne trouva pas de suite ses repères. Les souvenirs revinrent petit à petit, et il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille : son père, sa colère et... tout le reste. Il ne portait que sa robe de chambre sous ses draps, et il se souvint qu'il avait été nu face à son père. Une honte sans nom lui tordit l'estomac, il se sentit humilié. En regardant son réveil matin, il se rendit compte de l'heure matinale, et se dégagea de son lit. Seulement, en posant pied à terre, ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. En s'écroulant sur le parquet ciré de sa chambre, une vision de la veille lui remonta en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'endiguer ces maudits souvenirs.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour se mettre debout, Sirius décida de se traîner littéralement jusqu'à sa coiffeuse. Il s'assit sur le tabouret renversé la veille et il se dit que décidément, tout était fait pour lui rappeler la maudite punition de son père. Après s'être occupé de son apparence, il se saisit des vêtements qu'il avait posé... hier, sur la chaise qui était dos au mur, à côté du meuble.

L'héritier de la très noble et très ancienne famille des Black se leva sur ses deux jambes une fois apprêté, et mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à se stabiliser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses jambes faisaient un tel cinéma, mais ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit d'une canne dans le couloir, qu'il comprit. Il pouvait mettre les souvenirs de côté, mais ses jambes, son corps se rappelait encore de la terreur qu'il avait éprouvé. La main sur la poignée, la tête contre la porte, Sirius tentait de reprendre son souffle qui s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Il respirait de manière erratique et il lui semblait que son visage était en feu. Il n'entendait plus que le bruit régulier d'une canne frappant le sol de plus en plus fort. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de sa chambre avant que son père ne puisse l'atteindre. Il eut l'impression de remonter à l'air libre.

En tournant la tête en direction des escaliers, il fut surpris d'y trouver Tom, une canne à la main qui semblait se diriger vers lui. Sirius oublia un instant ce qui venait de se passer en voyant l'invité sourire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le lui rendre, tout son mal-être lui revint en pleine face. Il baissa la tête, et s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas hésitant. De cette manière, il ne vit pas l'air perplexe de Tom, mais il sentit très bien ses bras lorsque, arrivé à sa hauteur, il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et que l'homme le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

 **« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** , demanda-t-il. Sirius secoua la tête et se remit debout. Mais la douleur et la tristesse qui s'affichèrent sur son visage firent comprendre à Tom que le garçon ne lui disait pas la vérité. **Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Sirius** , demanda-t-il doucement.

 **\- Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plaît. »** La voix de Sirius n'était qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence du couloir, il eut l'impression d'avoir crié.

Tom se décala sur le côté afin de lui libérer le passage, mais le suivit de prêt pour s'assurer qu'il ne perde pas, à nouveau, l'équilibre. Arrivé au salon, où la table était dressée pour cinq, Sirius prit place à une extrémité de la table. Ses mains étaient jointes sur ses genoux et il refusait de croiser le regard de l'invité. Il le vit cependant s'asseoir à sa droite – il nota d'ailleurs ce fait – et après quelques secondes de ce désagréable silence, il vit son père, suivit de sa mère, s'installer à leur place. Le regard mauvais que sa mère lui lança ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et Regulus arriva au moment où son père jugea ce silence trop pesant, le sauvant par là même d'une question à laquelle il aurait sans doute préféré ne pas répondre.

Le déjeuner passa tranquillement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé cependant, et Sirius en fut ravis. Il quitta la table avant tout le monde, retourna dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte, et il autorisa la personne à entrer tout en se rasseyant sur son lit. C'était Tom, et à l'air qu'il arborait, Sirius se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de son comportement d'un peu plus tôt.

Il vit Tom entrer dans la pièce et venir se placer sur le lit à côté de lui. Un silence serein s'étira sur quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne parle.

 **« Je voudrais faire les choses bien** , commença-t-il. **Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis une dizaine de jours, mais pour moi, c'est comme si cela faisait bien plus longtemps.** Tom semblait tendu, comme si ce qu'il confiait à Sirius en ce moment même était d'une extrême importance. **Nous nous sommes tout de suite compris et entendus. Et tu peux me croire, je n'ai jamais permis à qui que ce soit de parler ou d'agir avec moi comme tu le fais** , rit-il. **Mais tu dois savoir que j'ai pour toi de grands sentiments, même si j'ignore encore leur nature. Je me suis longtemps demandé si tu ne m'avais pas jeté un sort et la seule réponse qui me soit venue est que si ça avait été le cas, je ne me serais même pas posé la question. Bref, tout ça pour te dire... veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Sirius ne dit rien. Pendant plusieurs secondes, les paroles de Tom ne faisaient que tourner en boucles dans son esprit. Bien des jeunes demoiselles lui avait fait de telles déclarations à Poudlard, mais jamais elles n'avaient eu tant d'échos dans son cœur. Il était maintenant persuadé de partager les sentiments qui lui avait été déclamés avec tant d'honnêteté. Il était heureux, simplement.

 **\- Tom... je veux que tu m'épouse** , dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Il put voir le regard de son vis-à-vis s'illuminer et il se pencha sur lui pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- J'ai comme le sentiment étrange que tu viens toi-même de décider de tout.**

 **\- C'est l'effet Black. Ça surprend toujours au début »** , sourit Sirius. Puis il laissa Tom l'allonger sur le dos et l'étendre au milieu des draps de soie rouge.

Regulus tournait en rond devant la chambre de son frère depuis près de vingt minutes. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou faire demi-tour. Ce matin, au petit déjeuné, il l'avait trouvé vraiment étrange. Il se demandait si ça pouvait être relié à la visite de son père, hier. Mais il n'avait jamais vu son père se disputer avec son frère. De plus, si celui-ci jouait au brave devant sa mère, alors pourquoi aurait-il peur de son père soumis ?

Bref depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Regulus réfléchissait à la manière de demander à son frère quel marché il avait passé avec lui. Évidemment, Sirius ne se serait jamais présenté à un repas familial de son plein gré s'il n'avait pas conclu un marché avec le patriarche.

Bon tant pis, il trouverait bien quoi lui dire une fois qu'il y serait. Il s'approcha de la porte et cogna trois coups. Tout à coup, il entendit tout un patatras abominable à l'intérieur de la chambre, qui lui fit lever un sourcil. La porte s'entrebâilla et la tête de Sirius apparue.

 **« Regulus...** , dit bêtement le grand idiot qui lui faisait face. Le dit Regulus ne fit que lever plus haut son sourcil devant la tenue au combien déplacée que portait son frère, à savoir, un simple draps. **Tu voulais quelque chose ?** , rajouta en plus cet idiot pour changer – de manière bien trop flagrante – de sujet.

 **\- Tu faisait quoi ?** , demanda Regulus en essayant de regarder dans la pièce. En voyant son grand frère essayer de l'en empêcher, il se dit qu'il y avait un truc vraiment trop louche. **Sirius** , menaça-t-il.

 **\- Lulu** , contra son frère en l'empêchant une fois de plus Regulus de regarder l'intérieur de sa chambre. **Bon d'accord. Viens on va dans ta chambre, je vais tout t'expliquer.**

Oui la demande en mariage est rapide. Mais c'est le coup de foudre !

Et pour ceux qui se pose la question : oui s'il dit qu'il a fait ça dans les règle, c'est qu'il a demandé aux parents.

Rewiev ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** désolé pour cet immense retard. J'ai eu mes rattrapages cette semaine et la semaine dernière et je n'ai vraiment eu aucun moment à consacrer à mes fics. Mais enfin le voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira *-*

 **Chapitre** **5 :** **Crétin**

« **Et il m'a demandé de l'épouser** **et j'ai dit oui** **.** Finit Sirius – ou l'idiot congénital qui lui servait de frère, pour les intimes.

Regulus ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes et le silence s'étira, rendant Sirius de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il était tout à coup un peu moins fière de sa déclaration. Regulus coupa enfin ce silence gênant.

 **\- Tu plaisante, j'espère ?** , dit-il d'une voix traînante. **Tu ne le connais que depuis dix jours** , ajouta-t-il sur un ton réprobateur. Sirius se renferma tout de suite et Regulus regretta un peu d'avoir été aussi rude. Mais merde quoi, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui remette les yeux en face des trous. Après tout c'était vrai quoi, il ne se connaissait que depuis un dizaine de jours. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas de cet avis.

 **\- Mais je l'aime.** La voix de Sirius claqua dans la pièce. Son ton assuré rendit Regulus moins confiant.

 **\- Peut être, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.** Le regard de Regulus s'était fait plus dur. Son grand frère détourna le regard et refusa d'ouvrir la bouche pendant de longues secondes. Buté comme il l'était, Regulus savait que s'il ne changeait pas de sujet, l'idiot n'ouvrirait plus la bouche. **B** **on,** **très bien. E** **t pour père ?** , demanda Regulus.

 **\- P** **ère ?** **M** **ais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ?** , fit l'aîné des Black plus que surprit de la tournure de la conversation. **Je ne sais pas si père est au courant. Je n'en est pas encore parlé avec lui.** La voix de Sirius s'était faite plus sombre. Regulus fronça les sourcils, comprenant que son frère avait mal comprit le sens de sa question, il prit son renfermement pour une nouvelle réaction de rejet face à sa tentative de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce mariage. Il lui expliqua.

 **\- Nan, je ne parlais pas de la réaction de père face à cette stupide demande en mariage.** Précisa-t-il. **Mais du marché que tu as passé avec lui et pour lequel tu t'es présenté au petit déjeuné ce matin.**

 **\- Un marché ? Mais de quoi tu parles** , s'étonna Sirius. **Quel marché ?**

 **\- Arrête. Tu ne va certainement pas me faire croire que tu t'es ramené au déjeuné sans y être forcé ? Je ne te croirais pas** , insista le cadet.

 **\- Un marché !** , cria Sirius comme s'il avait la révélation du siècle. **Mais oui c'est ça ! C'est un marché** , conclut-il en riant bêtement, se grattant l'arrière de la tête comme le plus parfait des idiots. Il mentait. Ça se voyait à dix kilomètre, et Regulus ne le manqua pas.

 **\- Tu mens Sirius** , déclara Regulus comme la plus parfaite des évidences, une expression blasée sur le visage. Il était désespéré par son frère. _'Un_ _véritable_ _idiot'_ , se dit-il. Alors que Sirius se grattait encore l'arrière de la tête, il devint tout à coup trop sérieux en détournant le regard.

 **\- Ne demande pas, s'il te plaît** , dit-il d'une voix grave qui ne laissa place à aucune objection. Regulus fixait Sirius depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ne savait pas quelles conclusions il devait tirer de son attitude. Quoi que son frère est à cacher, ça ne devait pas être rose. Il décida de laisser du temps à son frère.

 **\- Bon, dehors !** , s'écria-t-il soudain. **J'ai encore des devoirs à faire, moi. Et tu me gênes. »** Son grand frère releva la tête en souriant. Il se moqua de lui et sortit en courant de sa chambre.

Regulus soupira. _'Un mariage, et puis quoi encore ? Non mais quel idiot !'_ , pensa-t-il.

Sirius, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il avait prit l'habitude d'y retrouver son amant tout les après-midis. Son amant... et futur époux. Il avait l'impression que des papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac à chaque fois que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Tom. Il n'avait aucun doutes sur ses sentiments. Il l'aimait. _'Ah !_ , soupira-t-il intérieurement. _Mais que c'est niais tout ça. Si Prong m'entendait à cet instant il rigolerait bien, tiens.'_ Il réalisa soudain que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son meilleur ami.

Il décida qu'il lui écrirait ce soir et poussa la porte qui menait à l'immense bibliothèque des Black. Il déambula quelques minutes entre les étagères pleine à craquer. Tous des livre sur la magie noire. À croire que sa famille était allergique à tout ce qui n'y touchait pas.

Au détour d'une des hautes bibliothèques, il tomba enfin sur l'homme qui cherchait. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer la beauté et l'élégance de son fiancé. Il choisit de se montrer quand le rouge lui monta aux joues.

En s'approchant plus près, il remarqua, sur la petite table posée entre les deux fauteuils qui servait habituellement pour le thé, une poignée de snikers. Il se jeta dessus avant même de saluer son amant et en engouffra deux d'un coup. Lorsque son regard croisa celui des plus surpris de l'autre homme, il s'assit sur le fauteuil à la vitesse de la lumière, les mains sur les genoux et la tête dans les épaules, dans un position des plus adorables. Comme un enfant prit en faute.

« Mais ce sont mes préférés, dit Sirius comme si c'était l'excuse la plus valable du monde. Tom se mit à rire et Sirius sourit au son clair.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-il. C'est pour ça que je les ai ramené. J'ai remarqué que tu en mangeais vraiment beaucoup, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir. En le pointant du doigt il ajouta, visiblement je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Il rire de bon cœur tout les deux et passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien, mais aussi d'eux pour se connaître un peu plus. Ainsi Sirius apprit que Tom était orphelin de naissance et qu'il avait grandit dans le monde moldu. Il en fut d'ailleurs particulièrement surpris.

Il assista au dîner ce soir-là, et son père en sembla très satisfait. Lui, il avait juste trouvé l'ambiance hyper glauque et n'avait parlé qu'avec Tom. Ses parents n'avaient pas pris la peine d'aborder le sujet du mariage, malgré le fait qu'ils soient au courant. Tom lui avait annoncé fier comme un paon qu'il avait bien sûr demandé sa main à son père la veille. Ça avait intrigué Sirius, mais il n'y avait plus repensé.

Puis il était retourné dans sa chambre, où son petit frère l'avait suivi. Il avait attrapé un parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau et écrivait maintenant à James pendant que Regulus blablatait tranquillement, une sucette à la bouche, de l'inutilité de certains professeurs.

Sirius rit de la haine viscérale que son frère semblait avoir pour la divination tout en grattant sur le papier des phrases logues et puériles sur comment il se faisait chier ici et comment ses parents lui prenait la tête pour pas grand chose. Au bout d'un moment, Regulus se leva et lu la lettre que son frère écrivait à son meilleur ami.

 **« Tiens ?** , remarqua-t-il, surpris. **Tu ne lui écris pas un roman sur comment tu es trop tombé du côté obscure de la force ?**

 **-Tu rigoles ?** , fit l'idiot. **Si je lui dit que je me suis fiancé de mon plein gré à un homme qui pratique la magie noire, il va m'arracher les yeux de la tête.**

Ils rirent tout les deux de bon cœur, et après que le gryffondor est envoyé sa lettre, ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le grand lit, au centre de la pièce. Il passèrent la soirée à s'empiffrer de sucrerie tout en se plaignant de leurs devoirs respectifs et de la stupidité profonde de certains de leurs camarades.

Tard dans la nuit, Regulus retourna dans sa chambre pour se coucher, sans remarquer son père qui, caché dans l'ombre, l'avait vu sortir de la chambre de son frère à une heure indescente.


End file.
